ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spawn Point
Spawn Point is the first episode of OmniCraft. Ben is like a older beginner player, so not an active player, but not a n00b either. NOTE: Ben Tennyson's username is Omnitrix Guy because you know - he is the Omnitrix Guy. Plot Omnitrix Guy has joined the game. Omnitrix Guy: Where am I? *presses F3* The info shows the current biome Ben's in, which is the Khoros biome. Omnitrix Guy: Khoros Biome? Cool. Lets fight some Four Arms! Ben scrolls his hotbar and inventory for his Omnitrix. Omnitrix Guy: Where are you, Omnitrix? Oh, bother. Ben walks around, but finds no Tetramands. Cash has joined the game. Omnitrix Guy: Hey, Cash! I thought the rules of OmniCraft prevent you from having your real name! Cash: Do I know you? Omnitrix Guy: I'm Ben Tennyson, from school. Cash: Oh, Ben! Hi! Omnitrix Guy: Are you in the Khoros biome as well? Cash: Nah - In the Ectonurite Biome. Omnitrix Guy: It's nearing night, I should build my Omnitrix. Cash: FU OmniCraft! WHY WON'T THE ECTO BOSS DROP DNA??? Ben blocks chat, because Cash starts to spam words. Some minutes into the night, Ben is nearing an Omnitrix Crash Site. Some Tetramands have spawned, around the site. After, Ben views a Tetramand with the Damage Indicator Mod. It shows: Ben holds sneak and walks down into the crash site. AtomnitrixMaster has joined the game. Ben loses concentration and stops pressing sneak. Two Tetramands start to walk towards him. - - - - Switch to AtomnitrixMaster's point of view - - - - AtomnitrixMaster: Sry Ben. I'll come and protect you? Omnitrix Guy: I don't need protecting. AtomnitrixMaster: /tpa AtomnitrixMaster Omnitrix Guy AtomnitrixMaster appears in front of Ben, equipped with a blue Omnitrix. AtomnitrixMaster selects XLR8 DNA, then activates the Omnitrix. Blue spirals surround AtomnitrixMaster. AtomnitrixMaster: And Ben - this is how you get Tetramand DNA. AtomnitrixMaster, with XLR8 power, speeds around the Tetramand, attacking them once every few miliseconds. They finally die, dropping DNA. AtomnitrixMaster: Here you go, Ben. DNA for your trix, but I see you don't have one. Oh, well. You know the recipe, don't you. Omnitrix Guy: Thanks. I'll need to get Four Meteor Stone, Three Titanium and Two Omnitrix Stone. AtomnitrixMaster: Ben, look at that button over there - I dare you to press it. Omnitrix Guy: Well, it looks safe.... *presses button* It wasn't safe. It exploded, and Ben lost 7 health, much to Atomnitrix's amusement. A room is uncovered, with an unfinished mine of Titanium and a Chest. Ben walked over to the chest, opened it and took out the Meteor Stone and Omnitrix Stone. Atomnitrix mined the Titanium and gave it to Omnitrix Guy. Atomnitrix placed down a Crafting Table. AtomnitrixMaster: Gtg - see ya. AtomnitrixMaster has left the game. Just as Atomnitrix leaves, Ben crafts his Omnitrix. Then, a Tetramand Boss spawns in the Mine. Ben hovers over. Omnitrix Guy: 35 health? I can take that. Ben transforms into Four Arms using Tetramand DNA, and punches the Boss. It loses 2 health. The Tetramand punches Four Arms, and he loses 5 health. Omnitrix Guy: Really? I have no defense? That sucks. Omnitrix - you suck. Ben presses 'e' to get into his inventory. On the left hand side, it says: Four Arms Transformation - 210 secs left Category:OmniCraft Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes